


Обман

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Обман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double-dealing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974957) by [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej). 



Последнее чего ожидал Гарри Поттер, придя домой после тяжелой ночной смены в Министерстве Магии, — увидеть собственного мужа в объятиях лучшего друга.

Драко громко стонал, пока Рон вбирал его пульсирующий член в рот, и сердце Гарри отозвалось болью. Этот стон принадлежал только ему. Драко так же стонал, когда сам Гарри трахал его узкий вход языком.

Гарри обматерил их от души, но этого ровным счетом никто не заметил. Наоборот, стоны стали лишь громче, особенно когда Драко бурно излился в ненасытный рот Рона.

— Гарри, почему ты?.. Ах, вот ты где, мелкий засранец! Ридикулус!


End file.
